End of Loneliness
by LunaP1
Summary: This is a songfic with Serena and Darien.


End of Loneliness By: LunaP (G)  
  
I do not own Sailor Moon, Backstreet Boys, or any of their songs or characters.  
  
Serena and Darien had been going out for five years now. Serena now lived in her own apartment. They had had a wonderful date that evening. Darien had arrived at her apartment with two dozen red roses. Red roses had a special meaning to them since Darien was Tuxedo Mask and Tuxedo Mask's weapon was the sweet smelling, beautiful red rose that they both loved. He then took her to dinner at a fancy restaurant. This is when Serena expected him to pop the question since it was relatively private where they were sitting. When he asked the waiter for the check she knew it wasn't going to happen. Afterwards Darien took her to a kareoke bar to listen to music for awhile.  
  
Some time later, Serena had really gotten into listening to other people sing that she didn't notice when Darien slunk off and hid behind the stage. Next thing Serena knew Darien was dressed like Kevin for the Backstreet Boys and was on stage and words were displayed on the screen as Darien sang along with the music.  
  
Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine I'm leaving my life in your hands People say I'm crazy and that I am blind Risking it all in a glance  
  
It was true loneliness had always been Darien's friend ever since he had been orphaned as a young boy. His life had begun when Serena came into it as far as he was concerned. A lot of people told them she was to young for him but age never mattered to him where Serena was concerned all he cared about was that he had loved her from the very first time he glanced her way.  
  
How you got me blind is still a mystery I can't get you out of my head Don't care what is written in your history As long as you're here with me  
  
He and Serena had been together in a previous life. In that life they were Serenity and Endymion. Serenity was princess of the moon and Endymion was prince of the Earth. All that didn't matter to Serena if she was right about what was happening.  
  
I don't care who you are Where you're from What you did As long as you love me Who you are Where you're from Don't care what you did As long as you love me Every little thing that you have said and done Feels like it's deep within me Doesn't really matter if you're on the run It seems like we're meant to be  
  
As he sang the chorus again all she could think about was the physical and mental link that they share and will always share. They had had this bond even in the Silver Millenium. When they first met in this life the link had scared them both to death. When they finally acknowledged their link and accepted their love for each other, the Negaverse kept them on the run and tried to split them up, but their love made it through.  
  
I've tried to hide it so that no one know But I guess it shows When you look into my eyes What you did and where you're comin' from I don't care as long as you love me, baby  
  
He sang the chorus one more time as he thought about how he tried to hide his love for her when they met for the first time. As he thought about this he pulled a small black box out of his shirt pocket, jumped off the stage, and kneeled before his one and only. By this time Serena was crying her eyes out. She couldn't believe that this day had finally come. As he opened the box she gasped and looked into his eyes. All she saw there was love and fear that she wouldn't accept, but his heart told him to keep going and ask the question. He put the microphone back to his mouth. "Serena, my love, my bunny, and my one and only eternal love, will you marry me?" She wiped some tears from her eyes and looked at him again. "YES!!! A thousand times, YES!" she yelled as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and hugged him. There was a thunderous applause as he smiled when she started to cry once more and he slipped the ring from the ring box and onto her finger. The ring had a yellow topaz crescent moon and a green and brown earth bonded together by a row of diamonds. This ring symbolized the bond of love that they shared and it will prove to be a reminder of their love in the lives to come.  
  
The End! 


End file.
